


Gryffindor

by ZafiraKz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: No podría decir como empezó





	Gryffindor

No sabría explicar como empezó.  
Acarició los mechones negros desordenados, el adolescente, no, el hombre estaba aferrado a su cintura.  
Potter había crecido, no sabía exactamente porque el chico aceptó vigilarlo pero empezó a tenerlo todos los días en la mansión.  
En algún momento -tal vez estaban borrachos- las cosas explotaron y terminaron enredados follando contra el maldito sillón.  
No podría decir que se arrepentía, se sentía muy solo en la mansión.  
Había costado tanto hacer que Potter se confiara pero una vez que se había dejado follar el moreno se había desecho como agua.  
¿Quién diría que el salvador del mundo mágico tendría debilidad por las personas que pasaban por su cama?  
Luego de la actividad intensa Potter quedaba dormido, en parte por la perdida de energía y por otra por la poción que Lucius siempre ponía en su té.  
Se levantó haciendo que el niño dejara de agarrarlo, sintiendo el semen deslizándose por sus muslos. Hizo una mueca pero no se limpió, caminó al baño y agarró un vial donde lo puso rápidamente. Una vez que estuvo lleno hizo desaparecer los fluidos.  
¿Quién pensaría que distintos fluidos del chico fueran tan útiles?  
Faltaban solo cinco días para la luna llena. Si agregaba el ingrediente a la poción al siguiente día estaría listo para esa noche.  
Potter sabía que no debía ir ese día. Era incluso gracioso que el chico se hubiera creído toda esa historia de amor trágico.  
Él no había amado a Lupin, por supuesto que no. Solo estaba obsesionado.  
Él era todo lo prohibido para él: hombre, mestizo y criatura. Alguien de tan baja categoría…  
Tarareó.  
Tal vez estaba loco, pero mientras Potter no lo descubriera estaría bien.  
Después de todo, los gryffindor eran buenos amantes.  
⸺¿Lucius?⸺ el rubio sonrió sentándose de nuevo en la cama, acariciando la mejilla de Potter.  
⸺Ya volví⸺ Murmuró dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.  
Era una pena que Potter aun no notara que por cada luna llena que traía a Lupin de vuelta le estaba quitando un año de vida.


End file.
